the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Movies that I have to review:
Mars Needs Moms * Rainbow Rocks * Sponge Out of Water (WHEN IT COMES OUT ON DVD) * It's Such a Beautiful Day * Meet the Robinsons * Strange Magic * The Nut Job * Wizard of Oz movie that came out last year Making a review of a movie takes a lot of time and work, and takes between two and three weeks, while I am not working on another review. So I work on one review Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday for Friday's video. Then I work on Monday's video Saturday, Sunday, and Monday. One of those days working towards the three weeks goes into making a movie review. So it becomes 14 weeks to review one movie, AT LEAST. Unless you guys want me to drop everything I'm doing for a month for just one review, and in certain cases like Rainbow Rocks it'll be something that won't appeal to my entire audience, or hell at this point, even the majority. Movies take a lot of time for me to review. I need to watch the film three times to begin with. Then I edit with either very laggy or very uncooperative editing software. In straight terms of time, let's be lenient and call a movie 90 minutes (when some of these go well beyond 2 hours). 90 minutes x 3 = 270 minutes. If we divide that number by 60, we've got 4 hours and 30 minutes. Keep in mind that I need time to sit around and do almost nothing else while watching the videos. In that time, I need to do my regular reviews, keep up with my other projects, and live my daily life. Then it comes to writing the script. If I can stomach the movie in one sitting, and that's a large IF, the process of writing a script can be anywhere between 12 hours and 20 hours. (Elf Bowling and Chicken Little respectively). Being lenient once again, we're now up to 16 and a half hours minimum. Then we have the recording. It must be done on a day where I am doing no other recording, and I can't do it in one session or my throat will give out and I won't be able to make anything. How long does this generally take? 8 hours. 8 hours of talking and shouting and restating myself and beating down the audio track. We're up to 24 hours, a full straight day of work to make a movie review. And then there's the editing. Cars 2 took me 13 hours to edit, and since my editing software wouldn't render I had to start over from scratch doubling the time. So we'll go with 13 hours, bringing us to 37 hours of straight work. It takes 37 hours of straight work minimum, done between my regular reviews, working on Growing Around, and living an actual life to get a movie review done. If you don't know that's almost a week's worth of a full-time job. At minimum. At maximum? There is no maximum because you don't know what could happen. My computer could crash after a long segment of editing. I could realize that my audio was bad while out of the daze I need to be in to edit it without going insane and have to completely re-record it. Life gets in the way. I have doctor appointments, I get sick a lot, I have to do chores around the house, I need to go grocery shopping, etc. This is why I so often miss upload dates in times coming up to a movie review, or why some of the ones in its wake seem sub-par. And I can't really afford to just not upload anything for a month. People get really impatient, and that brings me to why I made this little rant: Stop asking me when a movie review is coming out. If I get too many people asking me for something I tend to get frustrated and hold it off. This is especially annoying when I can't even begin reviewing the movie because it's not out on DVD yet, with things like Rainbow Rocks and Sponge Out of Water. Further complicating things is when I'm trying to work on multiple movie reviews at once. Working on two similar projects at once doesn't double the time, it works on a x2.5 percent modifier. If you want to know if these movies are good or not, there are other reviews out there that will give you the bullet points. If you want my review of it, the more you ask the longer it's going to take. Sorry for ranting. It's just that I keep getting more and more people asking for a Rainbow Rocks review, and like two thirds of my tumblr questions are about Sponge Out of Water. Stop asking me because I'm not going to tell you. At this point I'm even considering it quite rude. Category:Miscellaneous